Hidden Treasure
by Cath4
Summary: Olivia blames herself for what happened to her best friend. When she goes to Horizon will she allow herself to move on or will she give up and feel guilty and pained for the rest of her life?
1. Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 1-  
  
It was finally time. Time to leave my parents, my brother, my obnoxious little sister, all the people that hated me. I needed to get out of this place. I needed to be somewhere where everything I did wasn't looked down upon. Where I didn't get yelled at for acting the way I did. And, hopefully, where someone would understand. My dad pulled into the driveway. There was a big sign to the right that read Mount Horizon High School. Dad parked in front of a building and quickly got out of the car. Probably couldn't bare to spend another second alone with me. I rolled my eyes as a woman walked toward us. She smiled at us and said, "Hi, I'm Sophie Becker. How can I help you?"  
  
My father put out his hand and shook Sophie's saying, "I'm Kevin Jacobs and this is my daughter Olivia. She's supposed to be checking in or something like that." That's my dad. So great with words.  
  
"Nice to meet you both. Why don't you come with me." She started crossing the lawn and heading into the building right in front of us, "You'll have to fill out some forms, Mr. Jacobs, while your daughter is being admitted."  
  
The whole admittance thing was totally boring. This guy, Peter was his name, told me all the rules while going through my stuff and telling me why I was at Horizon. Like I didn't know why I was there. Like the three trips to the ER didn't tip me off. Whatever. Finally after the whole speech and search I was allowed to say goodbye to dear old dad and shown to where I would be staying. Peter walked me there. It was sort of far from the first building I was at, which was where I would now be spending most of my free time. We had to walk down this wooden sidewalk and up this long flight of stairs to these two cabins. Inside the one I'd be staying in were 6 beds and 4 girls on them. All of whom stared at us when we entered, "Girls, I'd like you all to meet the newest Cliffhanger, Olivia Jacobs." To me she said, "Olivia, this is Kat, Daisy, Juliette, and Shelby. That will be your bed." while nodding to the only other made, empty bed in the room.  
  
"Right. I didn't get that when we walked in." I said sarcastically walkingto the bed.  
  
Sophie didn't seem fazed at all, "Kat, will you show Olivia around for me?"  
  
"Sure." A black girl on a bed at the end of my row said. She looked to be about 17. Sophie left and Kat said, "Do you want to put your stuff away first? Or do you want to get right into the tour?" Kat smiled at her.  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes, "Let's just get it over with."  
  
Two hours later we were back in the dorm with a couple of the other girls. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Apparently there was nothing to do here on a Saturday. I started thinking about Josh, one of my best friends back home. He was great. He always was there when I needed him. Most of the time when we were together I would be telling him all the crap going on at home. How awful my parentgs were treating me. He was the only person I could tell everything. And now, more then ever, I wanted to tell him how much I hated Horizon so far. How most of the girls in my dorm seemed really annyoing and how Peter gave me the whole lecture about drugs and stuff. I didn't move as I asked, "So, are we allowed to call people here or what?"  
  
I could feel Kat looking at me, "Yeah, I'll take you to the phone."  
  
"I think i can remember where it is, thanks." I said sarcastically standing up. I walked out of the room, all the girls watching me go. I really wasn't that sure of where I was going but I figured if I needed help I could always ask. I walked down the stairs and into the building directly in front of me. Sophie was standing behind a desk moving some files around.  
  
"Olivia! Where's Kat?" She asked me.  
  
I crossed my arms over the desk and said, "She's up in our cabin. I just wanted to know if i could make a phone call." I figured if i did the whole sweet innocent thing I was more likely to get what I wanted.  
  
Sophie smiled and said, "Yeah, sure. It's right there."  
  
"Thanks." I walked over to the phone and dialed Josh's number. It rang a few times before his mom answered, "Hi, is Josh there?" I asked quickly. His mom really hated me. I guess she didn't think it was right for Josh to hang out with 'the likes of me'. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the thought.  
  
Mrs. Moyer said, "Yes, he is. Hold on one moment."  
  
Soon Josh was on the line, "Josh, oh my gosh, this place seriously sucks!" I said quietly so Sophie wouldn't hear.  
  
"Liv? Is that you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Who the hell else would it be?"  
  
He mumbled something and said, "So, it's really that bad?"  
  
"It's worse than bad." I told him, "It's like spending Saturday detention cleaning out empty dumpsters because they smell funky and Mr. Talabar doesn't feel like paying someone to do it."  
  
"Wow." Josh said, "Hey, Liv, I have some bad news. " Uh-oh, I thought. What else could go wrong? "Well, see, my parents don't want me talking to you. Until, you know, you're better."  
  
I stood there with my mouth open, "What do you mean 'when I'm better'? There's nothing wrong with me. I told you, that's just what my parents said to get rid of me. Josh, I can't go for, like, ever without talking to you!"  
  
He spoke quickly. His mother was probably hovering over him telling him to get off the phone, "It won't be forver. Just until you get back home. I promise. Okay, I have to go now. Talk to you later." and he hung up.  
  
"Not if your mother can help it." I mumbled while hanging up. Just great. my parents were totally getting what they wanted. Me cut off from the things I love forever. Why were they always tryingto make my life a living hell? I started walking back towards the door and my boring Saturday staring at the ceiling of a cabin in a place I didn't want to be.  
  
"Everything okay?" Sophie asked when I walked by.  
  
"Oh yeah. Peachy." I said angrily leaving the building. This wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let it. 


	2. Jackson Gafferty

Chapter 2-  
  
It had been a week since I arrived at Horizon. And let me tell you, it was worse then ever. One night in particular I headed into a room off of the dining room for something Peter called 'group'. Whatever. It didn't sound like my kind of thing. But apparently it was mandatory or something. So I went in expecting something completley different from what I found. We all sat on the couches and Peter stood in front of us. He gave us this little speech about how we can't live in the past. We have to move on and accept the things that are happening now. The whole time I was only half litening. I was letting my mind wander to other things. Like how much I missed Josh. So when Daisy poked me in the side I was really surprised. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Peter looked at me expectantly, "Um . . . I'm sorry, what?"  
  
I heard a few chuckles from around me and Peter smiled before saying, "Are you living in the past?" I thought for a minute before replying.  
  
"Um . . . I guess so. But I don't think that's really such a bad thing."  
  
Peter stared at me for a moment and asked, "Would you care to elaborate?"  
  
I took in a deep breathe, "Well, I mean. If you don't at least 'visit' the past," I said using air quotations, "Then you don't really know who you are. Without a past you're nobody."  
  
"That's true but when you live in the past you're not allowing yourself to change or move on. You're not allowing yourself to have a future." Peter was talking to the whole group now. Not just me. "That's something I want you guys to realize. Yes, you need a past to be someone but you need a future to live." He stopped for, what I guessed was a dramatic pause, then said, "Okay, you can all go."  
  
I headed up towards my dorm seeing no one had come with me I sat on the stairs looking out over Horizon. I thought about what Peter had said. "You need a future to live." What a load of crap. I mean, the whole place was just way too deep for me. Everything had to have a hidden meaning. Nobody could say something straight out. They always, always, beat around the bush. For some reason, though, I couldn't help but wonder what the hidden meaning in this was. While I was pondering someone all alone was heading towards the woods. Something made me walk down the stairs and right up to whoever that person was, "Excuse me." I said. They didn't turn. I could see whoever it was was wearing a hoodie hung low over his eyes. He had a backpack on and walked with a slight limp. "Hey." I said, "Stop. I'm trying to talk to you." The person stopped and a feeling of fear crept up my spine. Maybe I shouldn't have come down here.  
  
I scanned the courtyard hoping someone would come out of a building. The person turned and started walking towards me. I tried to move but it was like I was glued to the ground. I tried to scream but I couldn't make a single noise. "What?" The person, a guy, said. "You said you were talking to me so talk." He sounded irritated but he had a nice voice.  
  
I didn't know how I was going to say anything but once I opened my mouth wordsjust started pouring out, "Who are you and where are you going?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because from the looks of it you're running away and I could tell Peter right this second." If only I could find him. But this odd rambling was giving me great stall time.  
  
The guy lifted up his head and I could barely make out his features. "My name's Jackson Gafferty. I'm on my way to New York."  
  
"Um. Well, Jackson Gafferty. Did you know New York is on the other side of the country?"  
  
They guy sighed, "No, I'm completley stupid." He said sarcastically, "Of course I know it's on the other side of the country. Did you know this converstaion is over and I'm leaving?" Jackson turned to leave,  
  
"Wait!" I said, "What's going to happen tomorrow when Peter finds out you ran away? What will I say? I'll be in so much trouble if it gets out I know you're leaving."  
  
The guy looked at me, "Tell him you're letting someone find their hidden treasure." and he left. I barely saw it. In fact, I'm not sure I did see it. But I wasn't scared anymore. I walked back up the stairs and sat down again as Daisy, Shelby, Kat, Juliette, and the Cliffhanger guys started coming up. "What the heck was that supposed to mean?" I thought to myself. I got up and ran down towards Peters office to tell him Jackson was running away. I got in there and he and Sophie looked like they were deep in conversation. I waited until a break in the conversation before saying, "Um . . .Peter? Can I talk to you?"

Sophie quickly spoke first, "It's after 11, Olivia. That means you have to be in your dorm."

"I know," I told her, "But it'll just take a minute and it's really important." I hoped she could hear the urgency in my voice.

Peter walked closer to me and said, "Not tonight, okay Olivia? Can it wait until the morning."

"I hope so." I muttered figuring really had no chance against the both of them.

"Good." Peter smiled again. What was with this guy and smiling? "Why don't you go up to your cabin." I nodded and left the building. When I was back in my dorm I started thinking about Jackson again. Why had I been so afraid? Why couldn't I moved even when I tried so hard? What was with that guy. It was like he had some power over me. I rolled onto my side and rolled my eyes at how stupid I was being. It was just a guy. Running away. I felt this strange urge to run down and tell Peter right away but I kept inside. I would wait until morning.


	3. Hidden Treasure?

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning I woke up extra early, got changed, and headed down for a talk with Peter. I rushed to his office door and knocked. I waited for a reply but there was none. I figured he wasn't there yet so I sat on the stairs waiting for him to arrive. Finally I saw a car coming up in the distance. I stood up and waited for it to get closer to see if it was Peter. It was. "Peter!" I called, "I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Okay, Olivia. Let's go into my office and talk." he sighed. I guess he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
I didn't care, though. This was important! We got to his office and I said, before he even sat down, "A guy ran away last night!"  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me last night?" I looked at him in shock about to tell him I tried but he put his hand up and closed his eyes before saying, "Who was it?"  
  
"I never saw him before but he said his name was Jackson Gafferty."  
  
Peter tilted his head to one side and looked at me, "Jackson Gafferty." he mumbled to himself. He said it again more slowly. I stood there impatiently. "I know. I saw it on the news." He stopped for a second and his face looked terrified, "I saw it on the news this morning." I prepared myself for something I didn't want to hear, "He was involved in an accident last night. He was crossing the street and a car came out of nowhere and hit him. He was killed instantly." I caught my breath. What? He was dead? But I just saw him last night!  
  
"I . . .I don't. Why are looking like that?" His expression had turned into one of confusion.  
  
"Wait." He said, "Jackson Gafferty." He sat down at his computer and typed what looked to be Jackson Gafferty into his computer, "That's what I thought." He looked up at me, "Jackson Gafferty wasn't a student here." That was a shock to me. And it kind of scared me. "Olivia, you need to tell me everything you know about Jackson Gafferty. Everythng he said to you last night."  
  
I couldn't remember. I knew there was something he wanted me to tell Peter. It was right there. Right on the tip of my tongue. Something about treasure or gold or something. I know it reminded me of pirates. Why couldn't I remember? "I don't . . . I don't know. I can't remeber. I'm sorry."  
  
"Olivia, this is important, you have to remember."  
  
I started getting mad at Peter, "Like I don't know it's important. This kid died and I might have been able to help him! I want to remember . . ." Then it came to me just like that. I had no idea one minute and the next I knew for sure, "We . . . we were talking about him leaving. He was going to New York. I told him it was on the other side of the country and he got annoyed with me. So he started leaving, I think, and I asked what I should tell you when you found out about Jackson leaving. He said to tell you I'm letting someone find their hidden treasure." I contemplated this, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Peter was quiet and he shrugged,shaking his head, "I don't know.Why don't you go eat some breakfast."  
  
I nodded and opened the door. A thought struck me as I was leaving, "You're going to have to tell the police that I talked to him, right?" Peter nodded, "And I'm going to have to tell them what happened?"  
  
"Probably." I took a deep breathe. Last time I talked to the police it was about my best friend's death. And that time I almost went to jail. I must have looked really bad because Peter asked me, "Are you okay with that?"  
  
"I guess I have to be." I said leaving his office. I really didn't want to have to talk to the cops. I went into the dining room and got my breakfast. I scanned the room to see if any other Cliffhangers were there yet and when I saw them I rushed over to the table. I didn't like Horizon but I started to like my group. We had already started to become friends.  
  
When I sat down Kat asked, "Where were you this morning?"  
  
"Talking to Peter." I told her dully. I started picking at my food suddenly not hungry. Plus, the food here was totally disgusting.  
  
"What about?" asked Jules.  
  
I wondered if I should tell them. I didn't see a reason not to but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to doing it. "Nothing. Last night . . . nothing." I shook my head. After I said it I couldn't stop wondering why I hadn't told him. It was like last night when I wanted to turn away, I wanted to scream but I couldn't. It was the Jackson force. It was just so wierd.

Peter came up behind me and scared me out of my thoughts. Kneeling beside me he said, "They're going to be here in about half an hour." I nodded and started moving my food around again, "It's going to be okay." he whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong. You won't be in trouble." I nodded not really believing him. For some reason I felt like I'd be in huge trouble. Like someone was going to hate me when this was all over and done with. Peter stood, squeezing my shoulder as he did so and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Auggie asked looking confused.

I looked at him and tried to hide my frustration, "Nothing." I started thinking about ways I could feel better. It was something I always did when I felt like this. All I could come up with was calling Josh and I couldn't even do that. I fell against the back of my shair and stared out the window.


	4. Police

Chapter 4: 

I was still staring out the window in the dining room when I saw the cops pull up. Peter was standing out there to meet them and i knew I should go to but I stayed where I was. The fear inside of me was building every second. They walked inside and Peter motioned for me to come with them. I stood up, shaking, and followed them into Peter's office. He held the door open and the police officers went in. Peter squeezed my shoulder again and told me it would be fine. He sta at his desk, and the two officers and I in chairs in front Peter. We were all introduced and Officer Parks got right into it, "Olivia, when you say Jackson Gafferty last night how did he react to you?"

I thought for a moment trying to get passed my being scared so I could help them, "Um . . . well, at first he seemed to be annoyed." Then I stopped. The Jackson force was back.

"Go on." Officer Johnson told me looking up from the pad of paper he was writing on.

"I . . .I . ." I tried as hard as I could to get the words out but they wouldn't come.

Peter looked at me sympathetically and said, "It's okay, Liv. You can talk to them." Liv. No one had called me Liv in so long. Not since Crystal died. Since then everyone had called me Olivia, or Ms. Jacobs, or they didn't call me anything. I think it was the Liv thing that got me going again.

"He seemed annoyed at first," I repeated, "but then he was really pleasant." Pleasant? I thought to myself. Who the heck says pleasant other then really proper people?

Officer Johnson spoke next, "And what did you talk about?"

"Um . . . I just asked him where he was going and I thought he went to school here so I asked what I should tell Peter when I got asked about him. Jackson, I mean."

Officer Parks was silent for moment, watching Officer Johnson write on his paper. When Officer Johnson was finished the other said, "What did he tell you tell Peter?"

"He said to tell Peter that I was helping someone find their hidden treasure. But I don't know what that means?" I told him feeling like I should.

He nodded then asked, "Was there anything in your conversation that you can remember that would give any idea as to what that might mean?"

I thought about that. The feeling of being scared came over me again. I felt like if I gave the wrong answer I would have to go through everything again. I took a deep breathe and thought again about last, trying to take myself back to the point in time. Unfortunatly, she came up blank, "I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't think so." I felt like I was going to cry.

"Okay, thank you, Olivia." Officer Parks said. Then all three men stood up so I followed, "You really helped us out." I gave him a tiny smile.

"We'll keep in touch, just in case." Officer Johnson said. What did that mean? Just in case? Peter and I walked them outside. I could have gone back to my so called breakfast but I had to ask Peter.

After they'd gone Peter turned to walk back inside but I grabbed his sleeve, "What did Officer Johnson mean when he said they'll keep in touch just in case? Just in case what? Am I in trouble?"

Peter looked at me and smiled, "I think he meant just in case you remember anything else. No, you're not in trouble. Why would you be?"

Should I tell him? "I don't know." I shrugged.

"Is this about your friend Crystal?" he asked.

"How do you know about Crystal?"

"It was in your records. Just because the police made a mistake before doesn't mean they're going to do it again. Crystal's death wasn't your fault."

I was shaking my head. "It was my fault. If it wasn't for me Crystal would still be alive." Peter tried to say something to me but I left him before he could say anything else. I went up to my dorm and sat at my desk staring out the window. It was my fault. No matter what Peter said or did and no matter how I felt that was the truth. Because of me Crystal was dead. The court, the judge, Josh, Peter . . . everyone was wrong. Dead wrong.


	5. Solo

Chapter 5:

Two days after the police showed up to question me about Jackson Gafferty Peter announced that a few of us would be going on solos. He explained that during a solo you go out all alone in the woods to, like, a deserted campsite and you stay there 3 days to reflect or whatever. I was not looking forward to it. It seemed sort of pointless to me. Couldn't we do the same thing here on campus? But it didn't matter. I had no choice but to go. We were leaving early the next morning so we had to pack everything that night. This kid David and I were the only Cliffhangers going. There were these two guys from the Ridgrunners and another girl from the Trackers.

Thursday morning we all met by the shed. Once we were all there Peter asked, "Everyone ready?" When we all mumbled in response he started heading for the woods and explaining a little more about our solos. "This is going to be a personal time for you but in your backpacks we've put a journal that you should write in and a paper with a few questions we want you to answer."

"We also had your parents send us something from home that meant a lot to you." Sophie said.

Peter added, "That's right, and the theme of your solo is 'reaching deeper'." I rolled my eyes at that. Reaching deeper? How lame was that? We dropped everyone else off at their solo sites and all that was left was me. When we reached my site Peter asked, "Do you remember how to get back to the cabin?"

"It's right down the path, yes." I replied.

Sophie, always the reasonable one, said, "We'll see you soon." and they left. I had no idea what to do. But I was kind of cold so I decided to sat up my tent first. It took me and entire hour to do it. I'm not that great with tents. Afterwards I was feeling a little hungry so I made myself some dinner. While I was eating I went through my backpack to see what surprises Sophie and Peter left me. First I pulled out the journal. Nothing special there. Inside was the paper with the questions. I read a couple and rolled my eyes at their stupidity and patheticness, if that's even a word.

Finally I pulled out a plastic bag . I felt something somewhat heavy in it but the Jackson force was there not letting me open it. It was cold, dark, and I was tired so I slid into my sleeping back and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was still dark. I checked my watch. 1:30. I sighed and rolled over, trying to sleep but it wouldn't come to me. Flinging my arm over my head I hit sometimg plastic. The bag Sophie and Peter put in there. It was the only thing left to do. I pulled it over to me, opened it, and pulled out a large book. I instantly recognized it as my photo album. "Oh man." I said out loud. I hadn't seen it in months.

I took a deep breathe and slowly opened the album. I could barely see anything, though, through the dark so I turned on the lantern next to me. The first the thing I saw when I turned back to the photo album was a picture of Crystal. She and I were standing in her living room in our winter formal dresses. Crystal with her long brown hair up in curls. It was then that I realized how much I missed her. I felt this horrible ache in my chest and I felt like I was going to cry. I thought my throat expanded about a million times while I choked back tears.

I turned the page and there we were again in her living room with our dates. I went with Josh and Crystal went with her boyfriend James. They looked so handsome. I noticed a difference in Crystal's smile in the two pictures. In the first ne she looked happy but in the second one, the one with James, she was, not to be corny, glowing. She was that happy. You could see in her face how much she loved James. "That must have been one of the reason's she did it." I thought. Crystal found out James had cheated on her three weeks before she died.

My heart wrenched when I thought about what happened that last night. "No," I thought,"I'm not doing that again." I closed the book and layed back down on my sleeping bag. Sometimes everyday life was so hard. Sometimes I wished . . . I wished I could just die and not have to go through stuff like this anymore. It was so hard and I didn't want to go through it anymore. 


	6. Giving In

Chapter 6-

Three days later I was packing up my stuff getting ready to leave that lonely tent. It was bright and sunny day, "The kind of day Crystal would have loved." I thought to myself. I had been thinking about her a lot during the long boring hours I spent by myself. But, like all the other times, I stopped right away. I wondered why Crystal was, in a sense, haunting me. Everything I did reminded me of her and those last few days we spent together. Maybe there was a reason . . . something that would make me feel complete again. "Okay Crystal. Have at it." I sat down in the dirt and grabbed the photo album from my backpack. I flipped to where I had left off the first night I was there. 

There were tons of pictures of Crystal and I having fun. There were pictures of her last birthday and pictures of us at the amusement park. My leg had fallen asleep so I shifted position and something fell out of the back of the book. Something I recognized all too well. I half gasped half caught my breathe and picked it up. It was the card they give out at funerals that tells a little about the person and has a Scripture verse on it. I read the back and flipped t over to see the picture of Crystal. She looked beautiful. She was dressed in her prom dress. It was only her but I could tell it was one of the pictures of both of us. "Oh, Crystal." I murmerd. A tear rolled down my cheek as I finally allowed myself to think back to that night.

I was going to be spending the weekend with Crystal and her family at their house by the lake. Since it was Christmas break it was freezing outside. Crystal wanted to talk to me about something but I wouldn't listen. I wanted to go ice skating but Crystal wouldn't go with me. The ice wasn't frozen all the way in the middle and hse didn't want to take a risk. She wanted to talk. Not to her mom, not to her dad but to me. She wasn't the type of person to push to hard and when she did I should have listened. I don't know why I didn't. The mere fact that she wanted to talk to me so bad should have been an indication that something was wrong.

That night I was laying in my bed in the room Crystal and I were sharing. She got up really quietly and left the room. I figured she was going to the bathroom or to get a drink or something. Then I heard the front door open and close. I contemplated what she was doing for a moment then left the room and followed and her. She was standing by the lake staring at it. She didn't know I was there so I just watched her.

I watched her put her foot on the ice, I watched her walk towards the middle. I called to her. I watched her spin around and I watched as the ice gave way and she fell in. I screamed and screamed but I couldn't run to her. I couldn't run to save my best friends life. I just watched her die.

I was pulled back to reality when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt tears coming in torrents down my cheeks but I didn't care. Because of me my best friend was dead. I killed my best friend.

"Olivia? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Peter walked over to me and sat down.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and whispered, "I killed her. It's my fault."

"No, Olivia. No, it's not. Crystal killed herself. It's not your fault." He told me.

Suddenly I found a voice inside me. One that had been silent for months. I stood up and screamed, "How would you know? You weren't there! I saw her go out there. I saw her fall . . . but I stood there. I stood there and I watched my best friend die and I didn't go to help her! So, yes, it is my fault!" I was consumed in tears now .Not just sad tears, though. Angry, hate filled tears. Anger at me, anger at Peter, and anger at Crystal. I fell to the ground, "Why didn't I help her?" I whispered to Peter.

"I don't know." He whispered, hugging me, "I don't know." Sophie came over and hugged me, too. I was so angry, and sad that I didn't even care that it was this terribly corny, pathetic moment. I even felt tears falling on my head. Either Peter or Sophie, or maybe both of them, I don't know, were crying right along with me. Eventually the crying slowed down and Peter said, "We should go get the other kids." Sophie nodded and we all got up. They helped me get my stuff and we started walking down the path to David's campsite.

When we got back to the school I headed up to my cabin to take a shower before dinner but Peter held me back, "Olivia, I just want to tell you that . . . to move on from something like this you're going to have to stop thinking about what happened to Crystal. You're going to have to start thinking about what happened to you and how you can make yourself feel better and move on." I nodded even though I thought what he was saying was a load of crap. I gave him a weak smile and walked uo the stairs to my cabin. 


	7. Girl Talk

Chapter 7-

I was lying in bed that night staring at the ceiling and crying. I was crying for Crystal. I imagined what nights must have been like for her. Something must have been wrong for her to kill herself. I wondered if she ever cried herself to sleep. I heard a moement in one of the beds and tried to stop crying before whoever was awake heard me. But unfortunatly that didn't work. "Olivia? Is that you?" It was Daisy.

"Yeah." I whispered.

I could see her sit up from the light coming through the window. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I told her, "go back to sleep."

She got out of bed and walked over to sit next to me, "If nothings wrong why are crying?"

"Because I feel like it, okay?"

"Who is that?" Juliet asked groggily sitting up in her bed.

I rolled my eyes, "No one."

"Olivia's upset and she won't say why."

Two other voices piped up, Shelby and Kat, "What?"

"Holy crap." I sighed. The whole cabin was awake because of me crying! "Nothing. Nothing at all. Now would guys all go back to sleep andleave me alone?"

Somebody turned on the light and all the girls came over to sit either on my bed or Juliet's, which was right next to mine. "Come on, we're all awake. Now tell us what's up." Juliet said.

I sighed and leaned back against my headboard. I would have to tell them something. After all, did wake all of them up. "What would you guys do if your best friend died and it was your fault?"

"Are you serious?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, I'm serious." I said rolling my eyes.

They were all quiet, thinking. I could see it in their eyes. Finally Kat said, "My sister died. It was my fault."

"Is that why when Ezra fell off the bridge you were freaking out? I remember you kept saying, 'Don't let him die.'"

"Yeah." Kat said. "I didn't want it to happen again."

I thought about this new information for a bit. Kat didn't seem at all distracted about it. Not like Olivia, "So, how did you . . ." she wanted to say 'get over it' but the words wouldn't come.

"Peter and Sophie and Hannah helped alot. Pretty much I had to stop thinking about my sister and think about me and how her death was affecting me. I had to stop feeling badly for her. When that happened it was like I could breathe again."

Shelby spoke up, "I know how that feels. WHen I finally stopped feeling badly about myself it felt like I had breathed for the first time in years."

"But . . . didn't it feel like . . . like the world wasn't worth it? Like nothing was worth the feeling inside of you?"

Juliet added to the conversation, "It did for me. That's why I turned to cutting. It was like everything inside me leaked out and the nthe scars. The scars were like they were there for everyone to see. To see how . . . bad I was."

"How did you move on from that?" I asked.

Julie spoke right away, as if she had been dieing to tell someone for ages, "I haven't yet. Maybe I never will. The feeling does go away. Trust me, it does. One day you just get sick of it. Yes, sometimes it comes back but then you'll get sick of it again and again."

"I hate to say it," Daisy said, "but life really is worth it." They all stared at her, some open mouthed, "Death is appealing but I'd much rather live. I'm just fascinated with death. It's the end of something. Just like a season."

Juliet laughed, "You're fascinated by the end of seasons?" Her voice became teasing and sarcastic, "Oh, it's the end of fall, this is so fasciating." We all laughed.

About an hour later everyone went back to their beds. I thought about what both Kat and Peter had said. I had to stop feeling sorry for Crystal and take care of myself. "I'm sorry Crystal," I thought to myself, "I'm sorry for not listening to you, I'm sorry for just watching you die . . . I'm sorry for moving on." I rolled onto my side and flung my arm over the edge of the bed.

Juliet grabed my hand and said quietly, "It'll be okay". She squeezed my hand and dropped it. "I hope so." I thought to myself. 


	8. Time For Me To Fly

Chapter 8- 

The next day, Monday, I woke up with swollen, dry eyes. The previous day had been a tough one. First all the Crystal stuff, then the 'think about myself' crap that was thrown at me. "No, wait." I thought to myself, "You've got to think about yourself. You have to move on from this." I pushed my head into my pillow as hard as I could in frustration. Finally, once all the girls had gotten up I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

That was at 7:00. By 8 I was like a walking zombie. I wasn't sure of anything. Where was I going? What was I doing? I even stared at the blackboard for the whole hour in Geometry and by the end of the class I didn't know what class I had just sat through. Apparently people noticed. Ezra came up to me and asked, "Hey- are you all right?"

All my emotions- some of which I couldn't name to save my life- built up made me too tired to be obnoxious, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked not convinced one bit.

I nodded, "Yep. Fine."

"All righty then." Ezra mumbled then left the room.

After classes the Cliffhangers were supposed to meet at the ropes course for some 'fun'. When we got there I looked up at this humongous monstrosity of ropes and gulped. How was I going to make it through that thing? One by one my friends took their turns. Apparently they had all done this before. Scott, Ezra, Daisy, Kat . . . the whole group. Eventually I was the only one left who hadn't stumbled over ropes 30 feet above the ground.

"Olivia. You're up." Peter said.

I pushed myself off the ground and let Peter connect the rope to my harness. It was (in the words of the great band REO Speedwagon) time for me to fly. I grabbed onto the first few ropes and hoisted myself up. I had to hold on tight and work hard to get each leg above the other. I was at the top. Now all I had to do was shimmy across the thin rope bridge and slide down the final rope.

I put one foot out and grabbed the side ropes meant to help me with my balance. I got onto it. Yes! I was so proud of myself for getting this far. I slowly put one foot in front of the other feeling the rope swing when I moved. It was a cool feeling. "If only I could finish this thing!" I thought to myself, "I'm at the end. Now, just slide down the rope. Come on Liv. Slide down the rope." But it was no use. I wasliterally paralyzed in my place. I could hear shouting from my friends down below.

"Come on, Liv."

"You can do it, Olivia."

"It's the easy part!"

Easy. Yes, it's easy. Simple. Come on, Liv. MOVE! "Olivia, what's wrong?" Peter yelled up to me.

"I . . . I can't do it. I'm scared." I told everyone.

Peter was really calm when he said, "It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of. All you have to do is slide down the rope. You're not going to fall."

Fall? I hadn't thought of falling. I was just afraid of being up so high. Now the picture of me falling off the rope was stuck in my head. I couldn't breathe. I was too scared. Suddenly it was really hot and I was sweating. Before I knew it everything went black.


	9. Hospital

Chapter 9-

When I came to I was lying on the ground underneath the ropes course with everyone somewhat huddled around me. Watching. They all had looks of worry and a little shock on their faces. Peter was hovering over me. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked me almost the instant my eyes opened.

It took me a minute to remember what happened but when I did I quickly answered, "I made it down." and smiled. A few people laughed and i got serious again, "Yeah, I'm fine. My wrist and shoulder kind of hurt. . .and my ankle."

"Okay, we'll get you to the infirmary. Can you stand up?"

I nodded even though I wasn't that sure and I tried to stand. My ankle hurt like crazy but I stood up anyway, putting most of my weight on my right ankle. The one that didn't hurt. Peter held my arm and we all took a step forward but my ankle gave out. It felt like fire was shooting up my leg while a really cruel person stuck pins and needles in it. I would have collapsed if Peter hadn't of caught me. "Um . . .I can't walk."

"We couldn't tell, Captain Obvious." Ezra laughed.

I smiled and muttered, "Shut up." to him.

Peter was really serious, though, for some reason. I guess he couldn't see the humor in all of it. I mean, there I was paralyzed thirty feet above the ground. I black out, fall, and when I come to all I can do is state the obvious? It was kind of funny. "Okay, I'll carry you." he said. I kind of freaked about that. It was kind of wierd being carried through the woods by Peter but I was glad I didn't have to walk on my ankle.

When we got to the infirmary Peter set me down on the table and talked with the doctor for a while. The doctor walked over to me and did that whole 'this is serious but we'll laugh it off' routine that doctors do so little kids won't get scared. The whole time he was checking out my ankle, wrist, and shoulder he was telling this dumb (but a little bit funny) story about a friend of his who popped up out of nowhere and asked, "What?" all the time. I think it was funny because I was so tired.

After about forty-five minutes the exam was over and the doctor declared he thought I had a sprained ankle, mildly fractured wrist, and a bruised shoulder. He said I had to go to the emergency room for my injuries to be treated. Peter, Sophie, and I headed out to the van, Peter carrying me again. As he set me down in the car Ezra came running up to us and called for us to wait.

When he reached us he said, "Is it okay if I go with you guys?"

"I'm sorry, Ezra." Peter said, "You're going to have to stay here. You know the rules. No one goes off campus without a good cause."

Ezra was still persistent, 'Isn't the welfare of my friend a good cause?"

"Ezra." Sophie scolded.

"Okay, I'll stay here." Ezra said leaving. He turned around and asked hopefully, "There's no way I can go?" Peter shook his head no and Ezra grumbled walking away.

I smiled at how sweet Ezra was. He actually cared about me. I leaned back in my seat as the Horizon van sped off campus. Peter, Sophie, and I talked for most of the ride. Mostly about what happened and how I was doing. Peter told us he hoped we wouldn't have to wait for a long and that my ankle and wrist must be killing me. I told him no, they didn't hurt that bad but I don't think he believed me.

At the hospital we were taken in right away. The doctor at Horizon had already called the hospital and told the mwe were on our way. I'm pretty sure he made it sound worse then it was because we got a lot of attention while we were there.

A nurse walked over to us and had me sit in a wheelchair. I discovered being wheeled around in a wheelchair isn't that great. People stare at you, even if you're in a hospital and you feel really short. But they took me into the X-ray rom right away and I was done in there fairly quickly then the nurse took me to a room where Peter and Sophie were waiting.

We waited and waited and waited and finally the nurse returned with a doctor. They said I needed a cast on my wrist and an air cast on my ankle so I'd have to at least try to use crustches. I wasn't exactly sure how I'd do that but I didn't have much time to ponder it. Right away they started putting my cast on.

It was about 10:00 when we got back to the school. All my friends were sitting around in the room where we had group. They looked really tired. Scott was even asleep. We walked in and everyone stood up . . . except Scott. They walked over to us and Kat asked, "How was it?"

"A load of fun." I said sarcastically. The trip had made me irritable and even more tired then I was before. Everyone was asking me question after question and eventually Peter had to tell them it was getting past curfew and we should all head up to our dorms. I was hobbling out way behind everyone else . . . or so I thought. Ezra came up behind as I was about to start up the stairs.

"Hey. So, does it hurt?" he asked.

I took a breathe, ready to be obnoxious to him. But I changed mymind right at the last minute, "Like hell."

"I'm sorry about that." I nodded. He asked, "So, did they give you painkillers?" and he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. I should have known. In the few weeks I had been at Horizon I had learned Ezra would do practically anything to get his hands on some drugs. "So that's why you all of a sudden care. Yes, they gave me painkillers. Peter has them and I can only get them if I ask permission from Peter." I turned and started up the stairs. But he followed me.

"No, that's not why I care. And it's not all of a sudden." I was hobbling and tripping and trying to get up the stairs as fast as I could, "Do you need help?" Ezra asked seeming quite perturbed.

I took on a defiant attitude, "No, I'm fine." right on cue I fell flat on my face. I barred my teeth and tried to stand again but couldn't. Ezra pulled me up. "Thank you." I mumbled then tried again. I stopped and stared at the stairs before saying, "It's not all of a sudden?"

"What?" Ezra asked confused but then he got it, "Oh, no. It's not." I nodded. I was biting my cheek so hard I thought I would bite right through. That's how bad I wanted to keep back the tears. "Olivia, I do care about you. Ever since I first got to know you." I sniffed. I could feel the tears coming. They were coming so strongly . . . so strongly. I couldn't stand holding them back. I sat down on the stairs crying. "What's wrong?" Ezra asked concerned, "Are you all right? What did I say?"

I felt like a big baby blubbering and crying and I probably looked like a moron. "It's just . . . you care about me. It's totally pathetic but no one has cared about me since . . ." It was then that I realized Ezra had no idea about why I was here.

"Since when?" he asked softly.

"Since the accident. The reason I'm here." I could tell by looking in his eyes that he wanted more. He wanted to know my secrets. "My friend. She . . .I . . . I can't. I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry."

Ezra chuckled, "It's ok. You don't have to tell me anything."

"But . . . I want to. Just not right now." I was staring into his gorgeous eyes thinking that Crystal was right. I do fall for the nerdy guys.

Ezra smiled at me, "Ok." he said. We were getting closer. He was going to kiss me. We were going to kiss! Until Sophie came by and ruined it.

"What's going on?" She asked, "It's past curfew." she told us.

Being the imaculate lier that I am stated simply, "I was trying to get up the stairs. Ezra came and helped me because I fell. Sorry, we'll get going." I grabbed hold of the railing and hoisted myself up, Ezra following suit. We were trying not to laugh and started up the steps again. This time I made it without any trouble. Holding onto Ezra for support and strength. 


	10. Control

Chapter 10-

The next two weeks were pretty good for me. I was really focusing on making myself move on from what happened to Crystal. Some days, like today, though, were really hard. I'd feell ike everything I'd been working towards (normalcy. My sanity back.) was useless. Like the pain and agony would never end. Sometimes i just felt like giving up. That's when I would go to Ezra. It had becom common knowledge around Mount Horizon High that Ezra and I were becoming good friends. I was really growing attached to him.

But this day . . . not even Ezra could help me. I was just a mess. I would go from angry, to crying, to sarcastic in a matter of seconds. It was bad and everyone around me was feeling it. All my friends could tell something was up. Kat sat down with me during lunch, where I was sitting alone in a corner, and started talking to me. "What's up with you today?" she asked after a bit of small talk.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"Yeah right." Kat rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "You've been acting really out of it today."

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled back suddenly feeling incredibly depressed. "There's just a lot of things making me feel bad. That's all." Kat nodded and stood up. "Kat wait." I said, "Remember a couple weeks ago. I was up late . . . crying. And all of you guys were talking to me and everything?" Kat nodded again, "Well," I stopped, embarassed.

Kat sat down again, "Go on."

"Well," I repeated, "It's just- I've been working hard on trying to let go of Crystal but I can't do it anymore. I just want the pain to . . . swallow me up." More quietly I added, "To drown me."

Kat put her hand on my shoulder, "You can't let that feeling take over you. That's the feeling Jules and I were talking about. You have to fight it as much as you can."

Out of no where Peter was behind Kat, "Liv, you're appointment to get your ankle checked out is in an hour. We should leave soon."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll be there in a second."

Kat and I stood up and I walked around the table to leave. Kat hugged me and said, "You can beat that feeling. I know you can." I gave her a weak smile and followed Peter out the door.

When we got back I was walking without my air cast or crutches and I felt good. In a few weeks I would have my cast off and then I'd be in perfect health again. Physically, that is. I wasn't so sure about my mental health at the moment. What was worse was when we got back I had to go right to group. I sat on the couch with Kat on one side and Ezra on the other. The last few kids entered the room and sat down on the floor. We were having a double group session today. Cliffhangers and Trackers since Peter was away for the Trackers group session.

Peter was in his regular spot at the front of the room and started talking about graduation. It was almost June! I was pretty bummed that Kat was leaving but we acted girly and linked arms while he was talking. I felt like I had found a good friend in Kat. She knew exactly what I was going through and wanted to help me. And I needed a friend so bad.

"Since a few of you guys are leaving in a couple weeks I wanted to start group today by talking about how you feel about leaving. Anyone want to start us off?" Kat raised her hand, "Kat?"

"Well, I'm pretty scared as most of you can imagine. I've been here for two years so leaving is going to be hard. But I'm really looking forward to it. Peter, you've taught me so much about myself and how I can control myself." She looked at me as shespoke next, "How I can overcome things." I felt Ezra on my right side reach out and hold my plaster covered hand. I smiled at the feeling. Kat continued to speak, now addressing Peter, "I'm really grateful for that."

Peter smiled and said, "I'm glad you've been able to overcome things. All of you can. Who has something they've overcome that they'd like to share?" Shelby raised her hand and Peter nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Shelby looked at her hands as she started to talk, "When I first came here I was really . . . I had a lot of barriers. I didn't want to let anybody into my life because I thought once they did they'd leave me." She looked up at us, "That's something I've overcome."

"Yes, you did." He was quiet for a moment or two then said, "Why don't we go around the room and say one thing we've overcome. Shelby, since you started why don't you go next, Scott." Scott was sitting right next to her.

"Okay, yeah. I think I've overcome my stepmom and how she used to control everything I thought, and did, and felt."

It went around the room that way, just like Peter said. When it was Ezra's turn I started to feel pressure in my ears and I could hear my heart beating. I was really nervous about my turn because I didn't know what I had overcome. Ezra was finishing up his little speech and then it hit me. I knew what I had overcome. "Accepting things." I said when it was my turn, "Especially Crystal's death." I had previously told everyone about Crystal, and that night, and everything. Through the cast I felt Ezra squeeze my hand. He was so sweet. As soon as he squeezed my hand I knew I was falling for him . . . hard.

After group we were all wandering around the room talking and having fun. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and Ezra walked in. "Hey Ezra." I said.

"Hi." he walked over by me and took the water from me. I nudged him because I wasn't finished pouring the water and he nudged back. I chuckled at the small act of companionship and drank some water. "Group was good today, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "No emotional breakdowns." I giggled a little.

Ezra took a sip of water and looked down at me. I liked that he was taller then me. It was cool. "I'm glad you realized you've accepted Crystal's death. I know it wasn't easy for you."

I nodded pursing my lips together, "I don't want to think about any of that right now. It's too upsetting. I want to have fun." Before I could finish the word "fun" Ezra was kissing me. Just like that. I hadn't even realized it until it was actually happening. At first I thought, "Wow. Ezra is kissing me." my second thought was "kiss back you moron."

It was a perect first kiss. The kind of kiss every girl dreams of. I was with a guy I truly, genuinly cared about and who cared about me. Someone with whom I'd been friends with for a while. Even though we weren't friends for a really long time it was as if we were. As if we'd known each other our whole lives.


	11. Strength

Chapter 11- 

Ezra and I were snapped out of our happiness by someone coughing. We stepped away from each other and quickly turned our heads to see who it was. It turned out to be Sophie. That was bad. Sophie was pretty ok unless you did something wrong. She was all about us obeying rules but I didn't think she liked obeying them. "What are you two doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious." I said. Ezra nudged me and I tried to supress a giggle.

"We're really sorry, Sophie." Ezra said. I was surprised at how earnest he was.

Sophie looked mad and like she didn't care at the same time. "I should report this to Peter." I closed my eyes for a second wishing we hadn't gotten caught. I didn't want to be in trouble but then I figured it was worth it to kiss Ezra. "But I won't. Just don't kiss anymore, okay?" We both nodded happily and Sophie walked away. Ezra and I laughed and hugged then went into the main room.

Everyone was having so much fun it was sad to think some of them would be leaving soon. I went over to where Daisy was talking to Jules and Kat and tried to join the conversation, which happened to be on leaving Horizon. "I'm so nervous about going home next month." Kat was saying, "Mostly I'm nervous about living with parents again."

"I'd be nervous, too. I might be getting better but my mom isn't. She still thinks she needs to have a perfect daughter who does everything right. How long do you think you'll be here?" Jules asked Daisy and me.

Daisy was the first to answer. "Well, Daddy dearest is still in rehab so I don't think it will be for a while."

"Does that mean he's not coming for parents day?" Kat asked.

Daisy shook her head, no. "I shouldn't complain, though. He's trying. What about you Olivia?" Shelby, Scott, Ezra, David, and Auggie had made there way over to us and now it was a Cliffhanger's circle.

"There's a parents day? I didn't know. I guess my parents will come for that. As for when I'm getting out of here . . . I don't know. I don't know if I want to leave." I told them.

Kat said, "I know. It's so great here after a while that you never want to go back to the real world. But, you have to find the strength within yourself. That's the only way you can do anything."

"Oo," David said sarcastically, "Katherine's being profound. Thank you Kat for enlightening us."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Shut up, David. Some of us are interested in what Kat has to say."

Kat smiled gratefully at me. Scott asked David, "What's your problem, man? You're always so sarcastic and annoying."

"Thank you, I have reached my goal." David said in his incredibly annoying tv announcer voice that made me want to punch him really hard.

Sophie came over to the group then and told me that Peter wanted to see me. I followed her to his office where he was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. He motioned for me to sit so I did. As soon as I did he said, "Thank you Officer Johnson." and hung up. Hearing that name made me scared beyond words. I suddenly remembered Jackson Gafferty's death, something I had forgotten about for so long. "Officer Johnson has found out some new information about Jackson Gafferty." Peter told me, "His parents said he sometimes went into a strange state of mind where he wasn't himself. He would think he was someone else. That night you talked to him, the night he died, he told you to tell me you were helping someone find their hidden treasure. The police think that might actually mean. Well- real hidden treasure."

I rasied my eyebrows and laughed."Seriously? That seems so . . . pathetic."

"I know, but that's the conclusion the police have come to. They're going to search his bedroom to see if they can find anything. They want you to go with them in case something else he said can connect to that somehow." Peter raised his eyebrows at me now and we both laughed. The police were being so . . . so . . . wierd. Of course Jackson hadn't been meaning real hidden treasure. As soon as I thought back to that night I realized what 'hidden treasure' meant.

I told Peter what I thought before I even finished the thought in my head, "He told me he was going to New York. He also said the comment about the hidden treasure. Well, New York has broadway, you know plays and stuff. So that was his hidden treasure. He wanted to act. I think hidden treasure is just something you love doing. Something inside you that helps you when you want to give up." It all fell into place in my head. I'm not sure if Peter got it but he said he would tell the police about my 'idea'. Somehow I knew it wasn't just an idea. It was the truth and what Jackson had really meant.

That night I went to bed with Kat's words spining around in my head. It was true. You do have to find the strength within yourself. More specifically I had to find the strength within myself. I had to find my hidden treasure. That's how I was going to move on from Crystal's death. I already accepted it, now I had to move on from it.


	12. Parent Day

Chapter 12- 

A few days later we were all really busy getting ready for parents day. I was feeling kind of nervous about seeing my parents again. They hadn't seen or talked to me since I arrived at Horizon five weeks earlier. I was afraid I hadn't changed and they would come and everything would be like it was before. Before I accepted Crystal's death. Before I met everyone at Horizon. All my fears left the second I saw my parents come into the room. My mom was standing in front of the window next to my dad- My dad!- who was checking them in. My mom caught my eye and I smiled. She smiled back. I could tell she was surprised by me smiling and I liked that. My dad saw me and they both walked over. I walked towards them, too and when we got close enough I hugged them both. I hugged them so hard. I hadn't realized until just then how much I missed them. Even them bossing me around. At least they cared.

"That's a welcome." dad joked.

I smiled and stepped back. I could feel tears in the back of my eyes. "I missed you guys!" I said happily.

"We missed you too sweetheart." mom told me. I was glad, so glad, to hear that. To know they thought about me and actually missed me. I was so happy. "You're brother and sister wished they could come. They told me to give you these." She gave me something in a paper bag. I peered in. There were Reese's peanut butter cups, swedish fish, chocolate, and smarties. All my favorite candy. We weren't allowed to have sugar or caffeine at Horizon.

"Tell them I say thank you. I can't wait to eat it!" I giggled. I had been giggling a lot. It kind of freaked me out.

The whole I showed my parents around. I showed them the ropes course, the dining room, the kitchen (my parents were shocked when they found out I helped cook for the whole school), my cabin, where we had school. I showed them every single thing at the school. I was really excited when we ran into Peter. "Mom, Dad, this is Peter. He's in charge of Horizon. Peter, these are my parents."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs" My parents told Peter to call them by their first names and Peter went on to say, "Olivia's come a long way since she first came here. You should be proud."

My parents smiled their proud smile. The smile the saved for Matt and Calee, not the one they used when they talked about me. I guess I had changed! I smiled so wide I felt like Jules. But I honestly didn't care. It was like being high. Nothing can bring you down. "We are." Dad said. "We can't thank you enough, Mr. Scarbrow, for all your help."

"Oh, it wasn't just me. It was Olivia's choice." We were all quiet for a minute. Someone waved at Peter and he said, "If you'll excuse me. It was good to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you, too." Mom replied. We continued our walk around the campus. Mom told me, "We are proud of you Liv."

Dad added, "We're glad to see you so happy. Like you were before the accident."

I bit my lip. It was the first time my parents had ever really talked about Crystal with me. Before I realized what I was saying I told him, "It wasn't an accident. Crystal . . . she wanted to die." We all stopped walking. "I wanted to die, too."

"Oh, honey." Mom said sympathetically, hugging me.

I continued, "But I don't anymore! I want to keep living and I want to move on." And then it dawned on me. "I have moved on" I said. And I had. Crystal and her suicide- I could call it that now- we're behind me. A part of my past. Now it was all about the future. I saw Ezra and Kat coming towards me and I knew I wanted Ezra to be a part of my future. "Hey." I said to them. I quickly introduced them and my parents then asked, "Where are you going?"

"It's almost time for my play." Ezra told me.

Kat looked just the slightest bit annoyed. "Right. _You're_ play."

"Katherine, why can't you accept that I've never read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Because I can't accept that you wrote the greatest love story in history. I can accept a lot but not that."

I laughed at that. "I'll see you guys later."

"They seem nice." My dad said.

I nodded, "They are."


	13. Ezra

Chapter 13- 

Later on my parents and I watched the play. They enjoyed it but they agreed that it was highly unlikely that Ezra came up with it on his own. For dinner my parents took me to Rusty 'O Brien's, also known as Rusty's. It was the local hangout since it was the only restaraunt in Mount Horizon. We were just starting our deserts when Mom and Dad asked me the one question I wasn't expecting. "Honey- you've been doing so well at Horizon and we're so proud of you." Mom started, "And we talked to Peter and he said it's up to you."

I nodded not really understanding what Mom was getting at. But Dad cleared it up for me. "We want you to come back home."

I was shocked. Of course I wanted to go home! It was home. My friends were there. Josh was there. But what about Ezra and all my friends at Horizon? "Y . . .yeah, I want to go back home!"

"Oh good!" Mom said excitedly, hugging me. "We were hoping you'd say that."

"When can I can go?" I asked. I was asking so I'd know how much time I had with Ezra. And everyone else, of course.

Dad took on his serious tone. "At the end of the school year." I nodded. One week. I had one week left with everyone.

When we got back to Horizon Mom and Dad dropped me off then headed back home. We only lived at the bottom of the mountain. About an hour long drive. I waved goodbye and Peter came up to me. "Did you're parents tell you?" he asked.

I nodded, not looking at him. "I told them I wanted to go home." I turned to face him. "Do you think that was the right thing to do? I mean, I know I'd be going home anyway for summer break but do you think I should go back to my regular school next year?"

"It's really up to you." He told me. "But if you're asking if I think you're ready the answer is yes. You've really grown in the last 5 weeks. I think you're ready to face anything."

"Thanks." I told him, "That means a lot to me." Peter hugged me. It was then that I decided there were two things I still needed to deal with. I walked into the administration building and asked to use the phone. I dialed in the number after getting permission and waited until his voice came over the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Josh!" I cried. "It's me. It's . . . It's Liv."

Josh seemed kind of worried when he replied, "Liv? Wh . . .what's up?"

"Don't worry." I teased him, "I'm- how did you put?- all better?"

I could hear him sigh out of relief. "Something like that." He laughed. It was one of my favorite sounds in the world.

"So, I'm coming home in a week and I thought we should talk before then. Just so, you know, everything taken care of. Out of the way."

"Sure." he said, "What do you want to take care of?"

I stopped for a second before replying, "Crystal." Josh was mine and Crystal's other best friend. When Crystal died he was sad for a long time. Even until I left. I didn't know if he was okay after it. "It's just that I've moved on from it and I didn't know if you have."

"Oh, Liv." I could hear the smile in his voice, "Yeah, I have. I have been for a year. You were so upset about it that you couldn't see I was okay, I guess."

"Oh." I said. That surprised me. "Okay then. That takes care of that. So- how have you been."

Josh and I proceeded to talk about everything under the sun. From basketball to school to the Lord of the Rings movies. Neither of us liked them very much. I was having so much fun I didn't realize it was fifteen minutes til curfew. "Josh- I have to go. It's lights out at 11." We said goodbye and I walked up to my cabin. When I got to my stairs Ezra came out of his cabin next door. "Hey." he said. "Where've you been?"

"On the phone." I told him.

His eyes widened, "For over an hour? We're not allowed to be on the phone for that long."

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah, you're right. I wondered why no one kicked me off." I though it over for a second, "Oh well. Hey- guess what."

"Umm . . . Twinkies have green filling because of Shrek 2 coming out?" he asked.

I looked at him quizically. "No. Well- yeah. But that's not what I was going to tell you. I'm going home!"

"You're going home?" he sounded depressed.

I bit my lip and a thought came to me. "Stay here. I'll be back in a second." I ran into my cabin and got my bag of candy. When I went back outside Ezra was standing on my porch. "Let's talk." I said. We sat on the stair and I opened the bag, "Want some?"

"I'm in heaven." he said. He instantly grabbed a handful of smarties and started eating them. "Now, what were you saying about home?"

I put a swedish fish in my mouth. "My parents asked me tonight if I wanted to go home and I said yes." I told him. We were both quiet for a long time. Neither of us knew what to say. I wanted to tell him everything would be all right and we could be together a lot. I wanted to say that nothing would change but I wasn't sure of any of it. Finally I said, "You're probably mad at me but you have to understand. I want to be with you and everyone else here but I want to go home. I want to sleep in my room . . . without 4 other girls hogging the bathroom. I want to be with my family."

"I'm not mad at you. If I had the chance to go home- to a normal family, that is- I would go in an instant. I'm just going to miss you."

I pushed some stones around with my foot. "I'm going to miss you, too." I practically fell into him when I went to hug him. I just held onto him like I was leaving tomorrow instead of the end of the week. Eventually Peter came to make sure we were all in our cabins and we had to leave. Before he went into his cabin Ezra kissed me on the cheek with Peter watching! It was a pretty good feeling especially since Peter let it slide. Man was I going to miss this place.


End file.
